Estar Contigo
by Nicki Castillo
Summary: Estar contigo entregando todo mi amor por siempre y para siempre sin importar nada solo tu y yo.


**Entregandote mi amor**

Los ojos color miel se posaron en los de el, tenia unas ganas irresistibles de besarlo pero ¿y si el no siente lo mismo, y si simplemente quiere jugar conmigo? Su mente querría desechar todo pensamiento , quería imaginarlo todo junto a el.

Michael intentaba descifrar la mente de su amada ¿Qué podía hacer para que se sintiera bien de pronto sintió los húmedos labios de ella posarse sobre los suyos, 1ero se sorprendió mas aun cuando Ramona se iba acercando mas y mas a el.

Como acto de reflejo la tomo por la cintura poniéndose de pie junto a el.

Ramona yo.. –miro al suelo sus mejillas estaban rojas calientes,-lo..lo siento no quise incomodarte perdóname, el solo la veía como a cualquiera –pensó-no te disculpes- Michael se acerco tan despacio a sus labios pudo ver la desesperación de Ramona, nunca, pero nunca había sentido algo similar.

Sin embargo Ramona se derretía, definitivamente lo amaba y lo hacia como una loca. De repente como destello recordó la ultima vez que amo, rápidamente se aparto de el rostro de Michael -¿Qué te ocurre?¿no lo hice bien? El chico estaba confundido-no yo solo- acabo de decir la frase, se marche corriendo en llanto, Michael no lo podía entender hace poco se dio cuenta que la amaba y al parecer ella también lo amaba entonces ¿Por qué se fue? Definitivamente tenia que averiguarlo.

El sol brillaba como nunca Ramona presa por su ceguera corria sin rumbo, podía sentir a Michael seguirla no quería que la viera llorar no quería que estuviera triste , no podía –Ramona!_ escucho a sus espaldas –para!-

-lo siento –corrió mas velozmente aunque sabia que a Michael no le costaría alcanzarla lo hizo ,sentía que el chico se acercaba ¿Por qué podría llorar ¿ ¿ fue por mi culpa? Y como si la chica pudiese leer sus pensamientos –no Michael no es por ti – paro de correr, aun le salían lagrimas – no llores me pones mal – no puedo evitarlo! No, no puedo – volvió a estallar en llanto.

Entonces por que lloras – suplico – yo no puedo hacerlo Michael! No quiero hacerte sufrir- dé repente sentía unos brazos que la rodeaban esos brazos que tanto amaba sentir su calor la fuerza con la que la presionaba con su cuerpo. El chico puso el rostro de Ramona en su pecho sintiendo como se humedecía de tantas lagrimas que derramaba- Nunca me harás sufrir – fue lo único que el pudo decir cuando miraba los ojos de ellas humedecidos de tanto llorar cuando despacio y con delicadeza poso sus labios en los de ella probando sus carnosos y deliciosos labios que para el eran de sabor a miel.

De un momento a otro al probar sus labios sintió como todo su sufrimiento se aliviaba el sabor de sus labios eran como la cura del dolor que sentía deseaba seguirlos probando aunque sabia que no era debido ese beso paro de ser un beso inocente a hacerse uno mas salvaje y atrevido dejándose llevar.

El acostó a su linda novia delicadamente en el húmedo césped sin dejar que se rompiera el beso ella tenia miedo sabia que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto pero aun así lo amaba y quería demostrárselo, debatiendo con su cabeza se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de hacerlo.

Sus labios se volvieron a unir lentamente, apasionadamente, Ramona podía oler el dulce aroma de Michael, de besos a caricias, torpes e inexpertas, el chico se posó lentamente sobre la chica que parecía estremecerse, metió una mano bajo la blusa, acarició su costado, desfrutando de la suave piel, - Ramona tienes que superarlo- se exigía a si misma – disfruta a tu hombre – se auto convencida de ello pasó sus besos a su cuello, levantó la camisa del muchacho, la cual quitó completamente, dejó a la vista su cuerpo bronceado , totalmente atractivo. La blusa de Ramona no se izo esperar, y voló a otro continente junto a su sujetador. Eran grandes y blancos, los tomo con mucho cuidado, los acarició y besó, lamió y succionó y pensar que creía que el comer helado o lamer una paleta era la mejor sensación que se podría sentir en la boca, esta la superaba y con creces.

Abandonó los pechos con pena y con ansias de probar otra parte de ella, las traviesas manos masajeaban los músculos mientas disfrutaba del placer que le estaban propinando, pequeños gemidos se le escapaban, sus manos viajaron al sur de su espalda, deteniéndose en las caderas, en menos de un segundo, los pantalones cortos estaban fuera, tirados a 5 metros de ellos.

Ramona sintió humedad, poco le faltaba para estar completamente desnuda, agarró firmemente los pantalones lentamente los bajo junto al bóxer, los cuales Michael se quitó por completo. Los mofletes de la muchacha no podían estar más rojos, el chico viajó con sus besos por la tenue piel, hasta llegar al destino más esperado. Bajo poco a poco la ya húmeda braga, y sin tiempo para que la chica se prepare, lamió su centro, tan repetidas veces, de tantas formas diferentes.

Gritos, gritos de placer, solo se podía escuchar eso, las finas manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo desesperadamente, - me… me vengo – pudo pronunciar débilmente, el hecho afirmado no tardó en llegar, arrastrado por un grito alto y una respiración acompasada.

Michael se incorporó a la altura de su musa, besó dulcemente sus labios, aún seguía sobre ella, de tal forma tomo las piernas rodeándolo por la cintura, se arrodilló con Ramona enroscado a él, asegurándose de que no le dolía introdujo su miembro ya erecto dentro de ella.

Pudo sentir como crecía dentro de ella, no sentía mucho dolor, se introducía tan lentamente que el momento parecía infinito, una vez ambos estuvieron unidos del todo, empezaron las embestidas, lentas y profundas, gruñidos y gemidos, entre besos subieron la velocidad, con un muchacho con la espalda arañada y una muchacha a punto de perder el conocimiento se podía asegurar que en todo el campo también podían escuchar los gritos.

Tan llenos de placer, tan repletos de deseo, y con unas envestidas casi invisibles de lo rápidas que eran llegaron juntos al orgasmo.

Como si acabaran de tener una pelea se echaron rendidos en el césped.

-gracias por hacer que mi primera vez sea inolvidable- pronuncio débilmente Ramona, - gracias por dejarme tener este momento contigo-, pronunció Michael como respuesta.

Hola espero q les aya gustado me siento muy orgulloso jejeje es mi 1er Lemon y estuvo Genial y espero q lo ayan disfruta es una creacion de mi mente perversa


End file.
